The Sky is Falling
by AlwaysER-AlwaysCarby2
Summary: Carter writes Abby a letter. Explaining.... well everything. Then Abby has a good shift, or at least the beginning is good. Things grow from there! A Carby!
1. The Letter

Title: The Sky is Falling   
Rating: PG, I mean nothing risque in here at all!   
Spoilers: A few, nothing you didn't see coming though.   
Summary: A Carby! Carter writes Abby a letter, better than the old one. Explaining everything since Gamma's death. Abby doesn;t know how to react, but then she has a terrifying expereince at work that put everything into perspective   
Author's Note: A Carby!! My first. Lemme know what you think.   
Dislaimer: I only wrote the story, I own nada. Not the characters. That's all NBC!  
------------------------------------   
  
Dear Abby,  
I didn't want to write this all down in a letter, seeing that it might bring back....well, memories. But I didn't know how else to tell you this, how to get it all out. So I thought this would be the best way.  
I saw you the other day, about a week ago now. Sitting on the steps in the ambulance bay. You looked happier then I have ever seen you in my life. You couldn't stop smiling and you made me want to smile too. It's then that I realized, I never stopped loving you. Watching you sit there, grinning ear to ear. I just couldn't believe what I had given up. All I wanted to do was run up and kiss you.  
Before I left the second time, you said something to me that is really true. You said that I can be talking, you can see my lips moving, but at the end of the conversation you still don't know what's running through my head. It's true. I keep too much locked up inside, so I will try to tell you everything. Everything I felt in the last year. Ever since... well since Gamma died.  
When Gamma died, I was in denial, or at least I was until you told me you were going to get Eric, instead of staying here with me. I was really hurt then. I am not going to pretend I wasn't hurt. But I understand now why you did. You weren't choosing between us. You did what you thought you had to do. You shouldn't have had to do it, but you did. I think if I was in that situation, I would have done the same.   
But then I left. Why? Partly because I was mad. Not at you, a little at Eric for ruining the funeral. But mostly at Gamma and at myself. I was angry because nothing seemed to be turning out right, she was dead, and for some reason I didn't propose to you. That is why I ran away, because I couldn't deal. I know that it was hypocritical for me to do that. Considering I had always patronized you for running when things got hard. But then when I got to Africa, things seemed clear. They weren't really clear, but they seemed to be clear. I didn't have to think about all that went on at home when I was there. I was too wrapped up in what I was doing. When I finally got a spare moment to think. I couldn't help but think of you. And yet I was still hurting, and for some reason, I blamed you for that. So I thought, that writing you that letter, would be the answer to my problems. I was wrong though. When I gave the letter to Luka, I didn't feel better, I only felt worse. But I wrapped my self up in work, and then I didn't have to think about it.  
I think that is why Kem came in. She reminded me of the Congo, a place where I didn't have to deal with my problems. So when I was with her I was happy, but for all the wrong reasons. Not because I was happy with her, but because when I was with her I didn't have to be reminded of everything. I didn't think much of the relationship, but suddenly she was pregnant. And I thought I had to do what was right. I convinced myself I loved her. I was mostly thinking about the baby with everything that followed. But even so, I still wasn't complete. I didn't understand why.   
Then, the baby died. I was over come with grief then, because that's when this imaginary world came crashing down. That's when I had to deal with reality. That's when I really got the full extent of everything that had happened in the past year. Gamma's death, you, the baby dying, Kem, Africa, it all came into perspective.   
Then three days ago Kem left. I proposed to her before she did. I think I still wanted that last bit of an imaginary life I thought I had had with her. Although it didn't surprise me when she turned me down. And then she left.  
Now I am faced with everything. The loss of everything. But strangely enough, every time I think about what I have lost, nothing compares to the pain I get when I think about losing you. And then yesterday. I saw you with a patient, they said something that made you laugh. Something that made you smile and that's when it all fell into place. Everything suddenly made sense. I couldn't stand being inside County anymore, I was suffocating from realization, from understanding. I ran out, to the closest liquor store. And got drunk. I came back later. You saw me. So did Luka, he and I went out for coffee, I explained some of it to Luka, only the Kem part though. Then you offered to take me to an AA meeting. I couldn't believe how much the tables had changed. I turned you down, but I knew then what I had to do.   
So this is why I wrote the letter. You know now the truth. Everything. I still love you Abby, I never stopped. Although maybe I thought I had, I never really did. I am sorry, about everything, about the last year, about the first letter, about this letter. I am sorry if I caused you any pain. I am sorry if this letter causes you any pain, I just had to let you know how I felt.  
Love,  
Carter  
  
Abby was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was reading. After all this time. But she was confused, this is exactly what she wanted to hear. Carter still loved her. So then why was she so mad? Mad at him, for everything that happened. Mad at herself, she still blamed herself for starting it, well starting what turned out to be the end of their relationship.   
"You leaving?" Suddenly Abby jumped. She had been sitting on the bench in the lounge. Susan had just entered the room. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, or as she wiped her face, she realized she had been crying.  
"Are you okay Abby," Susan looked really concerned.   
"Yea, sorry, I'm fine, just got something in my eye," Abby managed to get out. Feeling a small twinge in her stomach, guilt. She hated lying to her friends.   
"Oh, okay," Susan knew she was lying. But she didn't want to press the subject. Abby looked pretty shaken up. "You off?  
"No, just started, I am pulling an all nighter, 10 to 10, can't wait. You off?  
"Yea, thank god! I am going home to a colliky baby and a hungry man, just my luck!  
"Still, I think I'd rather trade places with you.  
"I suppose, well night. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Susan left the lounge. Abby was still sitting on the bench, she wiped her eyes one last time, and got up. She slowly folded the letter. And placed it back in her locker, where she had found it. 


	2. The End of the Day

Carter couldn't believe what he had done. He had parked his car in front of the house and had been sitting out there for 15 minutes before he really realized where he was. He had driven home in a daze. Wondering. Wondering about everything.   
He had finally managed to do it. He had finally stuck the letter in her locker. He knew it seemed so middle school to do things that way. But he knew he could never actually deliver the letter to her face. Now he just sat in his car wondering. Wondering how she was going to react. What this would mean, or do. Or if anything would happen at all. Event hough he was scared out of his wits of what might happen. He knew he did the right thing.   
As he slowly entered the house he was greeted by boxes, a half painted wall, and baby furniture. He hadn't done a thing on the house since the baby died. He hadn't unpacked anything, or finished painting. He didn't even know what he was going to do with all the baby supplies. Hr didn't want to both with anything now though. All he wanted to do was go to bed.   
But even as he crawled into bed, he knew he could never fall asleep, there was too much on his mind. So he did the only thing he could think of. He picked up a paint brush and went down stairs.  
Carter knew that he would have to do this eventually. Before this, he couldn't because it brought back to many memories. But now, now that he had finally sent the letter. Now that things were finally out in the open, he felt like he could do anything.   
Carter started on the first wall in living room. Choosing the color that he had always liked. Kem never really liked the color. But she wasn't there anymore, it wasn't her descision. He had always liked the yellow mediteranian color he was using. It had been the color of Gamma's sitting room for most of his childhood. When he was 20 she repainted it. But he never forgot that color. He would spend hours, just lying on the counh in that room. Watching the light on the ceiling, slowly moving as the day wore on.   
With out even realizing it Carter found himself crying. He wasn't crying out of sadness. Mostly just as a release. He didn't tr to stop inmself. It felt good to cry. Well at least cry as a release, not because he was sad. -----  
  
Carter was shocked when he looked at the clock and realized it was almost one. He had managed to finish painting. And was now rearanging the furniture. Things were starting to look like an actual living room. He was proud of what he did. Mostly because he felt better than he had felt for the past month. He wasn't hurting. Well, at least not as much as before. He felt he had managed to inch a little up the well he had fallen into. And for the first time in almost a month. He was smiling. He knew it was stupid to feel so proud about a room. But he didn't care this was the most he had done in a long time.   
He slowly climbed the stairs. His exashtion finally weighing down on him. He collapsed into bed with out another thought and was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow. 


	3. An Unusual Shift

Abby walked out to the Admit desk, still in a daze. How could this be? How could she be back where she was almost, what was it, two, three years ago now when she found out that Carter liked her. That was even before they kissed. That was before the time when they were locked in the hospital together. Before they ever.... well, it was before a lot of things.   
How could this be though? She actually pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No she wasn't. She remembered getting up that morning, her alarm going off. This was real. For the first time in the past three months she was tempted to go smoke. She had done everything to quit, and she had finally found something that worked. But she knew that if she did smoke, she would be back where she started. So she grabbed a patients chart.   
A little old lady in curtain one. Complaining of back pain and neck pain. Easy enough she thought.  
"Hi Mrs. Loyard, my name is Dr. Lockhart," she felt so great saying that. Even though it has been over three weeks since she first did. It still made her feel a sense of pride.   
"Oh, aren't you the pretty one." Mrs. Loyard replied.  
"Thank you," Abby smiled, she never thought she was the great looking, but it was always nice to hear it. "So can you tell me what is wrong, Mrs. Loyard?  
"I have been having constant pain in my lower back and neck recently." ----------  
  
The rest of the night passed pretty much the same way. A few traumas came in , it was a unusually slow night. Abby considered herself lucky. Thins had been going smoothly, no one had died yet. At least not under her care. There was one guy who kept bothering her though. He was a usual druggie looking for pain meds. He kept complaining of leg pain. She found any excuse to avoid him.   
Abby was surprised when she looked at the clock and realized it was almost ten. She only had about an 15 minutes left. Things had gone so fast. Which was surprising, normally night shifts can drag on forever. She realized that Carter was most likely coming in at ten. She hadn't really thought about what he said, or what she even felt. She had manaeged to keep busy so she wouldn't have to dwell on the subject. Maybe if I see him I'll know what I feel.  
Abby had no idea why she was so confused. She had spent the last year almost missing him. Watching him when he came back with Kem. Wondering if he had never left, she would be int he same place as Kem. Pregnant with Carter's child. Maybe they would even be married. It was times like those that she found herself the saddest. She didn't have to deal with her family right now. She couldn't be happier about that. Maggie was finally setting a good example for Eric, hey were both on their meds. Things had been going smoothlyt. She was back in med school, she graduated, she was a doctor. She couldn't be happier. Well, no. That was a lie. If she had Carter then she couldn't be happier.   
It had been torture waiting for him to return. The origionally why she went back to med school. So when he came back he could see how much she had changed. But then he came ack with Kem, and she was pregnant. She had spent the next two weeks in shock. She managed to keep a good face though, but inside she was breaking, and she cried herself to sleep every night.   
Some how she managed to accept it. To keep going. She never stopped loving him. That was true. She never stopped caring. So then why was she so confused, why wasn't she over joyed at the letter he had written her. She didn't know. Maybe if she saw him she would know how she truely felt.   
Suddenly from behind her, a hand grabbed over her mouth and pulled her back against a body. He was holding her tight to him. He reeked of urine and liquor. He was whispering in her ear.  
"If you scream, if you make any sudden movements. I will stab you."   
Thats when she felt a sharp point scalple sticking into the ribs, not piercing the skin, just there, as a warning. She knew the voice too. She had heard him yeling enough to kknow the voice. It was the druggie from earlier. The one who wanted the pain meds. Complaining about his leg. He was slowly dragging him with her, forcing her to walk. They wen't up the stairs in the ER. Abby was wondering why no one noticed. Why no one was doing anything. He dragged her up the stairs and along a long corridor to a fire escape. The one that over looked the ambulance bay. He pushed the door open and was standing there. Abby was pressed against the metal bars that seperated her from the cement 80 feet below. She knew if he dropped her. She could easily break her back, or worse die.  
It was whispering to her again. "Look beneath you, what do you see?  
"Umm..... I see, an ambulance, and some people walking, I see Dr. Lewis, I see..... ummm, I see....... Carter!  
Abby saw him slowly walking into the ambulance bay. Thats when it all came rushing back. Everything. She loved him. Maybe more now than she ever had before. She had to tell him. She had to tell him she felt the same way.   
"Well get a good look. This is the last thing you will ever see.  
He slowly lifted her up, and placed her over the bar on the fire escape. She was dangling there. He was holding her just under her armpits. Abby let out a small scream. She was about to die. She knew it. He was going to drop her. She was going to die and Carter would never know how she felt. She knew things had gone to smoothly that day, something had to go wrong. And it was.  
Susan and Carter had been talking below. Then looked up at the fire escape when they heard the scream.  
"Oh my God." Susan couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Abby, being dangled over the fire escape.   
  
"Say goodbye," he whispered in Abby's ear.  
And with that he dropped her. Abby couldn't tell what happened at first. Things were going so slowly. She saw the ambluance drive out of the bay, she saw Chen walking out of the ER. She saw Carter, he was running towards her. The suddenly she realized she was falling,  
slowly she was falling.  
down,  
down.................. 


	4. It'll Be Okay

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep more coming!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter woke up the next morning, tired, but for the first time in the past month, content. For some reason the painting had helped him release. Release everything he had been feeling, well, either that or the paint chemicals had made him high. He thought the first was more likely though.  
Carter got up and got into the shower. He was thinking again. Wondering. He didn't know how Abby was going to react. He didn't have any idea on what was actually going to happen. If Abby would be mad, if she wouldn't even care. Maybe, if Carter was lucky, she would feel the same way and they might get together again. No, he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
Carter really had an appetite this morning. He hadn't been eating much lately, but this morning he had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and an orange. He still felt hungry though, so he got decided to get a donut on the way to work. As he was heading out of the house, he took one last look at the living room. He couldn't help but smile. It looked great in the morning light. He couldn't wait to get home that night and do some more work. ---------------------  
  
Carter pulled into the parking lot at County, for once not dreading what was coming. He was happy. It felt so good. And he had no idea why he was happy. He just was. Carter decided was the best therapy he could have ever had.   
He walked towards the Ambulance Bay and saw Susan walking up too.  
"Hey Susan. How are you and the baby doing?  
He saw her look at him. Almost reluctant to answer the question. She probably didn't want me to feel like I was missing out on anything, so she answer blandly.  
"Oh were okay. She has colic though. It last forever, and Chuck is no real help.  
"Are you guys going to get married?  
"We have talked about it a lot. I think we are going to. He still needs to pop the question though. That'll take forever!  
Carter laughed at this. For all the complaining Susan id of Chuck, he always thought he was a great guy. And Carter knew that she really did love him. Carter knew he was jealous of Susan. Mostly because things were really working out for her. But he didn't hold that against her. He still could have a chance at that. Eventually.  
Carter and Susan were walking into the ambulance bay when they heard the scream.   
"Oh my God," Susan said.  
"What," but as soon as the words escaped his lips, he knew what.  
There was Abby. She was being dangled over the fire escape, by a man who was looking have crazed and half drunk. The suddenly he dropped her. Carter reacted immediately. He ran, ran harder than he ever had in his life. He was running, 20 feet away, 10 feet. he didn't know if he was going to make it. Chen was coming out of the ER right when it seemed to occur to Abby that she was falling. She starting screaming. It sounded like a long piercing shriek. Susan shouted at Chen to get a gurney. Carter was still running. His arms outstretched. Wishing, praying hoping with everything that he had that he could get there in time. Nothing had ever seemed more important in his life. He had to get to her.   
And then, she was in his arms. She came down with a thump. But he had got her. Just barely. But he had. Carter couldn't bear to think of what would have happened if he had been a second later. Abby was still screaming though. She didn't seem to realize that she was in his arms.   
"Abby, Abby!" Carter was taking to her. She was still screaming though. She had her eyes tight shut. Even though this was one of the worse times to think this, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.  
"ABBY!" He grabbed her head. And suddenly she stopped screaming. He moved underneath the fire escape from which she had just been dropped from. And kneeled down with her in his arms. She opened her eyes. She looked shocked at what she was seeing.   
"Carter," she said. Although it sounded like it took her everything she had to utter that word.  
"John," this time is was my turn to be shocked. She had never really called me John before. And then she started crying. Sobbing. Into the crevice between my neck and shoulder blade.  
"It'll be okay. Abby, I have you. You're all right.  
"Carter. Oh my God Carter." She looked petrified.  
"Abby, it's okay." I repeated  
"Carter, I love you too." And with that she fainted. Just as I heard a sickening thud of something large hitting the ground right behind me. Right where I had caught Abby. It was the man who had dropped her. He had jumped. But there was no one there to catch him. 


	5. In the End

Abby woke up in the ER exam room one. She was surprised. She couldn't remember how she got there. Then it all came flooding back. She had beeen dropped. But, someone had caught her. Carter had caught her. She was alive, it hit her, she was alive. She could tell Carter, she could tell him she loved him. But suddenly she wasn't as eager to do so. She was almost afraid to. After this. She didn't know why. But she didn't feel like she could.   
Just then Susan walked into the room.   
"It's good to see that you are up." Susan had been really worried when Carter picked her up and she was unconcious. Abby had been asleep for the past couple of hours.   
"How long have I been here?" Abby was now feeling a much better. She wanted to find out what had happened.  
"Well Carter carried you iside and we took you into the trauma room. Carter was shakeing, he looked really scared for you. But then you were examined and we founbd out you had just fainted. Probably from fear.  
"Oh, okay. Where... where is Carter. I want to thank him" Well that was half the truth. She just wanted to see Carter. She really needed to see him.  
"I'll send him in for you." Susan started to leave the room.  
"Ummm..Susan, how long till I can go?  
"Well we need some test back. Thats all.  
"Okay.  
Abby felt so weird. She was tingling all over. She needed to see Carter. She really wanted to see him To hug him, for him to tell her everything was okay. Like he did right after he caught her. Right before she told him she loved him.  
Abby sat up straight. She had already told him she loved him. She remembered it now. Right before she had passed out. She had told him that she loved him. Now suddenly Abby didn't want to see him at all. She was afriad to. Afraid of what he might say.  
She saw him walking towards the room. She closed her eyes, almost pretending to be asleep, but he would know otherwise.   
"How are you feeling Abby," Carter asked her. The way he said it, it made her feel so much better.   
For some reason though she started crying. Just sobbing, she didn't know why, but she couldn't stop. Carter rushed over to her.   
"Abby, whats wrong?  
"I don't know. I just can't stop. I can't help but cry. About everything.  
"Abby, I don't......  
"Carter, I miss you. I have for the past year, since you left." Abby couldn't believe what she was saying. It was pouring out and she couldn't stop it, just like the tears.  
"Carter, thank you for the letter. I, I feel the exact same way. I miss you, I want you. I have for the past year. Ever since you left the first time. Watching you with Kem. I don't know why I am crying. I just can't hold it all in anymore." Carter looked at her. She couldn't read his face. He wasn't smiling or frowning, but his eyes. He was crying too.  
Carter crawled up next to Abby, there wasn;t much room on the bed, but she scooted over. Carter was crying too. So was Abby, they both were. They didn't need to speak to know why. They understood each other. The just sat there, crying and holding each other.   
Abby was the first to speak, "Carter, I.... what does this mean......"   
But he broke her off. He slowly bent his head down. He kissed her. Abby couldn't believe it. Here it was. The moment she had been longing for since, well since forever. They were there. In the place where they had kissed the first time.   
As Carter pulled away, Abby looked at his face. he was smiling. Smiling with tears running down his cheeks. She could see in his eyes, everything he had been through in the past month. Everything she felt and had waited for was right here.   
Carter suddenly laughed.   
"What?  
"I just saw something. Ummm... remember the first time we... umm had sex?  
"Umm of course. I work here, I am reminded of it every time I see a bed in the trauma room  
"Well I memorized the inventory number, 1101BY.  
"Yeah?  
Carter pointed to the handrail on the side of the bed Abby was on. 1101BY, the same place where their relationship had first started. Abby started laughing too. Abby couldn't help herself. So they both sat there, laughing, crying and hugging. Neither knew what was going to come next. 


	6. Back to Old Routine

Abby could barley believe it when a week had passed since the incident at County. Things had gone so fast. Kerry had given Abby and Carter a week off since Abby was still shaken up from the experience and Carter's back was having problems from catching Abby that fast, he strained some muscles. The first thing they did is go to Carter's place. The spent the rest of the afternoon and then most of the night talking. Talking about everything. Their relationship, Carter, Abby, their future, their past. Everything was revealed that night. And at the end, they couldn't have felt closer to one another.   
Abby knew she said something that hurt Carter. But he had said somethings that hurt her as well. But they worked through them together. Then at four in the morning they grabbed a blanket and drove down to the water. The place where almost two and a half years ago they had started their relationship after getting out of being in the hospital for two weeks. There, they sat together and watched the sun rise. Neither could believe what was happening. What was going on. But every thing seemed to fit into place. Everything was going smoothly, and although things might get bumpy. They now knew, nothing could shake them completely, because they had each other. --------------  
  
Abby was truthfully frightened to return to County the next week. But she knew what she had to do. She had a day shift, with Carter. So she knew that things would be all right. They had decided together to keep everything a secret. They didn't want their relationship out yet. At least not until they were ready to deal with what everyone would throw at them.  
Carter had asked Abby to move in with him. She was a little wary at first but then she thought of this as a fresh start. So she had started to pack up her things. She and Carter had picked out a color for the bathroom, bedroom and dining room. The only thing that had been left untouched was the baby room. Abby really didn't know how to bring it up. She was afraid that if she suggested anything, Carter might take it the wrong way. She thought they could make it a great TV/guest bedroom, but she didn't want to push anything incase Carter wasn't ready yet.   
They together had decided to tell one person. They would tell Susan, but only if she asked. Mostly because neither wanted to lie to her, and she would probably feel hurt if she found out that they had been lying to her.  
During this past week. Abby had felt the best she ever had in her life. She couldn't be happier for herself or the way things were going for Carter and her. She was a little afraid though. She was afraid her family would turn up again and ruin everything. But she knew now, she had learned from her mistakes before. She knew what she would do, if any problem came to face her. She had Carter, and right now, he was the most important thing in her life.  
Abby jumped out of Carter's Jeep right at the El. She would walk to there from work, just so no one suspected anything. Abby liked having a secret, it was something she could smile about. And no one would know why, or gossip, or assume anything.   
"Hey Susan! How's the past week been going?  
"Oh just brag. It's been awful. Amazingly busy. Things seem to never stop. We have really missed Carter. Kerry can only do so much to keep things in control.  
Abby laughed. She was really glad she had the past week off. She couldn't help feel refreshed and ready to take on anything. But there was one thing that was bugging her.  
"Hey Susan, what happened to the guy. The guy who dropped me?" Abby had wanted to know. She never actually found out what happened to him.  
"Ummm... he died.  
"What? How?  
"He jumped after he dropped you. No one was there to catch him though. He did a dive into the ground. Smashed his head in. It took a while to get the blood out off the walls. It splattered.  
Abby made a face. As awful as it seemed. She couldn't help but feel relieved. She wouldn't have to deal with him.   
"Hey Carter," Susan said as she entered the Doctors Lounge.   
"Hey, how have you been?" Abby did her best to keep a straight face. This was harder than she thought, keeping this a secret.  
"Oh okay. I got a massage. My back is doing better.  
Abby had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She had given him the massage, and he had gone on and on about his bad back, and what she had done to it. It reminded her of 4 years before when she had to climb on his back to get into Luka's apartment. With that thought she laughed out loud. Carter shot her a look, and she immediately stopped. But then he started laughing too. So Abby started laughing again.  
"Well you could cut the sexual tension in the room here with a knife. Did I miss something here." Susan was looking between Carter and Abby, with suspicion.  
"Gotta go." Carter quickly walked out of the room, not before he pinched Abby's backside, which just made her laugh harder.   
"Uh... well we kinda got back together.  
"You are kidding right? I mean after last time. That was a ugly break up."  
"Well we kinda decided to start over again. We talked about it all. He still loves me, I of course still love him. But you can't tell anyone, we want to keep this quiet. Just for now at least.  
"Yea I understand. So... what. How long.  
"Well remember last week when I was sitting on the bench in the lounge crying. Well he had sent me a letter. Talking about the past year, how he still loved me. It was really sweet. Anyway, when Carter caught me I told him I loved him too. Then I passed out. We went home that night. Talked about everything. Decided to start again. Except for this time, we already love each other.  
"Wow!  
"I know. I am moving in with him.  
"Oh my God. Well, can't say I didn't expect it. You guys were bound to end up together.  
"Thanks.  
"Multiple MVA's coming in. Two minutes out." Carter said to Abby.   
"I told her." She whispered as they headed out to the ambulance bay.  
"Yea?"   
"She said she thought we would end up together,  
Carter laughed. Abby thought it was nice to get back to old routine. 


	7. Let's Dance

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!  
------------------------------------------  
  
"You up for a movie?" Carter wanted to know. He was tired from a really long day in the ER, things had dragged on and on. He wa so glad to get out.  
"Dunno, depends on what we are seeing!  
"What do you want to see?  
"Truthfully I'd rather just rent something and make some popcorn and have a night at home.  
"Ooh, nice, romantic!  
"Hey I never said anything about you getting lucky.  
"Well I just sorta assumed that was part of the package.  
"What like something you can rent at the video store: movie, popcorn, sex with a pretty girl. I didn't know those came on home video.  
"Well they do, if you like porn.  
Carter laughed. He liked the secretiveness they still had in their relationship, it made everything seem so much more fun and sexy. Carter leaned over to kiss her.  
"Carter.... not here!  
"Oh come on, no one is around.  
"Fine if you insist.  
"Well I'm not going to force you to kiss me.  
"Oh just kiss me.  
"No, the moments ruin.  
"Shut up." Abby said laughing as Carter leaned over to kiss her and at that second Kerry walked into the lounge.  
Abby jumped, spilling coffee on Carter and her shirt, which went see through.  
"Shit," Abby said.   
"Oh, sorry." Kerry looked like she was trying hard not to smile.  
"See you tomorrow Abby?" Carter was putting on charade.  
"Carter, she knows. There no point in pretending.  
"Fine then, you ready to go?" He was a little disappointed that Kerry now knew. But he knew that Kerry wasn't going to run around telling everyone in the ER.  
"Yea, but can I use your coat? I'd rather not flash the entire ER, since my shirt is now completely see though.  
"I doubt they would mind.  
Abby laughed. Carter loved seeing her laugh. That was one of the things he had missed most, her laugh, he couldn't get enough of it. Her laugh and her smile, the two most potent things in the world.  
"Here," He tossed her his jacket.  
Abby walked out of the Lounge first. The followed by Carter. They walked out sepreratly, then met up at the El, where Carter had parked his car.  
"So what do you want to do," Abby asked.  
"Ummmmm...... how about dancing," Carter couldn't explain why, but suddenly he wanted to go dancing.  
"I would have to change.  
"Works for me.  
  
An hour later they got back into the car. Abby was in a stunning red dress, slightly frilled at the bottom. Carter couldn't stop thinking about it, well that and the thing he had in his pocket. Something about that ring made him nervous, almost as if it was cursed. Everytime he had used it, or tried to use it before he had been let down. He hoped, that that wouldn't happen again tonight.  
"So where exactly are we going?" Abby wanted to know.  
"You'll see." Carter didn't want to tell her where, it was a place right by the water, a balcony that over hang the water even. Small lights covered the deck giving it a romantic glow. he loved that place.  
"Keeping it a secret? It isn't some like benefit is it?" Abby laughed, "Remember four years ago, when I went to the benefit with you and I was wearing......  
"The bridesmaid dress," Carter but in" Of course he remembered that night. "You really did look beautiful in that.  
"You're a liar, but a good one.  
They pulled up to the front of the place. It was an Italian restaurant, La Luna. The moon, and the moon was huge that night.   
"Ooh, very nice, how romantic.  
"I thought so. I wanted to show you off.  
"Did you really?""Why do you think I had you wear that dress?""I dunno, I thought we might tango or something. I wasn't sure.  
"We can tango if you want.""I don't know how.  
"Neither do I.  
Carter helped her to a seat outside, underneath the sky. Right along the balconies edge.  
"God, this is gorgeous."  
"Yea it is," Carter said, "But not as beautiful as you.  
"Smooth talker, I am liking it.  
Carter laughed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here he was with someone he loved more than anything in the world. After everything that had gone wrong, he couldn't believe how right this felt.  
"Let's dance," He said to her.  
Abby got up and followed him onto the floor. The tune was slow, flowing, beautiful. They danced, neither wanting to let go. Neither trying to. But when the song stopped, they had to.  
"Want something to drink?" Carter suggested, not really knowing what she would say, after all, she hadn't drunk in over a year now.  
"No I am good. You get something.  
Abby hoped up on the balcony gate, the only thing separating her from the water 10 feet below. Carter walked back to her, holding a non alcoholic Bloody Mary in his hand. He still was getting over drinking from when Kem left. But he shouldn't think about that now.   
"Hey," Carter said, Abby's back had been to him, she was watching the water. She jumped when he spoke. She jumped so hard that she tumbled backwards into the water below. 


	8. On the Beach

Carter did the first thing that came into his mind. He jumped right in after her.  
Abby came bubbling to the surface, unhurt but shocked, the water was like ice. She looked up only to see a huge body flying towards her and then landing on top of her pushing her down again. They both came up coughing, cold but laughing.  
"Are you okay," Carter asked urgently.  
"I'm fine, I would have been twice as fine if you hadn't jumped on top of me.  
"I was trying to save you.  
"Oh, my little hero.  
Carter laughed. Abby smiled, she was freezing but she couldn't help but laughing.  
"Can you touched," Carter asked.  
"Nope, can you?  
"Not at all.  
"Lets swim in."  
"Race you," Carter shouted and he pushed Abby away in his run to the beach.  
So they washed up on shore, falling over one another, laughing, freezing, happy, and content. When Abby finally made it to the beach she lay on her back and Carter crawled next to her. Not quite sure of what to do next. But he kissed her, long, and hard. Then reaching in his coat pocket he produced a box.  
"Abby, to me you are the sun. You are the moon. You are the stars and you are my life. I love you more than I could ever say, or ever prove. But if you give me the chance, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you. Abigail Lockheart, Abigail Wysenski, will you marry me."  
Abby let out a gasp. Not knowing what to say, or what to do. She was shocked by the question, by the rock, by the perfectness of the situation. Everything seemed to be closing in on her, the what if's. The what could go wrong. Everything she ever feared, it was getting tighter and tighter. She closed her eyes, almost wanting to scream out, everything was closing in on her. The she opened her eyes, and there was Carter's eyes staring straight at her. All of her fears vanished. Everything. Even the air seemed to stop moving.  
"Yes, Carter. I will marry you John Truman Carter.  
Carter bent down and kissed her. She quick, when he came up he pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly, as if it was made for her. She kissed him then, and he reached behind her, unzipping the zipper that held up her dress.   
"Carter we can't have sex here.  
"Why not? There is no one around."  
Abby looked around her, he was right, it was pitch black on the beach, except for the light in the distance from the restaurant. Then she looked at Carter laughed. He took that as a signal. And kissed her again.  
They stayed on the beach, while all around them where the crash of waves and surf, laughter from the restaurant, and their love. 


End file.
